For The Win
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: Sonic is just one of thousands of video gamers in the world, who dreams of becoming one of the best. Yet, in a world that revolves around video gaming, that dream is hard to make real. When he defeats one of the best unintentionally, he gets entered into the biggest gaming tournament in Mobius! But he realizes that becoming the best comes with consequences... AU. Rating may change.


Chapter 1: Once In A Lifetime Chance

It was a hot day. One of those super hot days that simply ate away at you if you dare stepped outside. It was a day where you'd blast the air conditioner on high and made it like an ice box, despite the chances of you freezing your butt off in the process. It was that kind of hot day.

A blue hedgehog groaned in irritation as he waved his hand to try and cool himself down, "Fudge…." He rolled over and spoke with frustration, "Dudes, I gotta go get a popsicle or something cold, 'cause I don't think I can last much longer." He waited for a response as he pushed his body off his desk.

"Fine, but don't leave us to dry!"

He removed his headset and clicked a key, "No worries, you can win without me." He then made a slow dash to his freezer. His socks almost causing him to slid too far in the process. He soon crashed into the closet door hard; his whole lower back side had slammed hard into the wood. "Fuck…. That one hurt…"

Slowly, he crawled up on his feet, his hand slid into his quills. "Note to self: Remove socks before running." He sighed before waltzing into the kitchen, a powerful pull came next. Eyes scanning for the sweet frozen treat, finally his hand reached in and took a hold of the frozen ice pop. "All for you, a freaking bump on the back of my head." He slammed the freezer shut and placed the ice pop on his bump.

He slowly trudged up the stairs, his footsteps slow and he removed his ice pop from his head. He unwrapped the sweet treat and started to eat it. Once he took a step in his room he was called.

"SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog hung his head low, his mouth opened, "Yes, mom?!"

"What was that noise?"

He turned around, the wooden stick sticking out and held in his teeth as he muttered, "I slipped and fell, nothing big!"

He waited for a moment before he continued into his room.

"There are dishes in the dishwasher, put them away!"

He rolled his eyes and let out a huff. "KAY!" He ran back down and hurried, _sorry guys, man the fort until I get there!_

XxxxX

"Well, we know for a fact that everyone is looking forward to seeing one of the top ten players in Mobius, so let's bring him out here!" a aqua colored feline screamed out.

"Welcome, Mephiles the Hedgehog!" a maroon monkey cheered.

There the hedgehog strolled out with a knowing smirk; he wore shades upon his eyes and gave a click towards the cheering crowd outside the studio and in the studio. His hand found the hand of the feline then the monkey. He sat himself in between the females and then held a hand out to cease the cheers. In one swift move he removed his sun glasses and then gave a charming grin.

"Samantha," he spoke glancing at the monkey, "Christie," he looked at the feline, "It is an honor to be here on your talk show."

The females giggled.

"It is an honor to have you here, Mephiles." Christie purred and then giggled.

"Yes, you must have so many talk shows on your schedule being so famous and all." Samantha winked and poked his chest.

Mephiles gave another charming grin, "Sam," there was a brief pause, "May I call you that." The monkey nodded vigorously. "The honor is truly all mine to be in the presence of you lovely ladies."

Both playful shoved him. "Oh, stop it." Christie snickered, "Now, here is a question, are do you have any concerns of some new players coming in with talent taking you out in this year's CGT?"

At this the male chuckled, "Oh, Christie, of course not, I can assure you that my only threats will be the three players that don't show their faces and The Green Devil." He smiled at the cat.

"So, you are a little scared about the three hoods?" Samantha stated for clarification.

"Who wouldn't be?!" Mephiles reasoned with a laugh. His eyes scanned over towards a camera and he gave a devilish grin, "They are quite the challenge, if I do say so myself. Anyways, no noobs scare me; I know that I can beat anyone of them at any time."

A hand carefully ran across the fabric of his shirt. "Oh, really now?" Christie purred out with a long drawl. She then handed him a controller, "Want to show us how it is done?"

Mephiles had taken the controller from the cat and nodded as he placed the headset on, "Well, of course, the pleasure is all mine. Let's find a group on line playing Chaos." He waited for it to load a bit, then his controller buzzed as a red dot showed on the screen. "There is a group." His thumb scrolled over and clicked start, his eyes suddenly changed into a serious mode and his body tensed. He clicked his tongue and muttered, "Let's play."

XxxxX

Mephiles character was a hedgehog with spiked quills, similar to him in design but portrayed as something more powerful. Bright with glowing blues, reds, and oranges, eyes fierce and floating inches above the ground. His character smirked as he created energy in his palms. A crack of his neck, he rushed at two players unaware of his presence.

"Two down, eleven more to go." He spun to throw spears out taking out three more that stupidly and ignorantly ran at him.

It was fun to destroy players, but he wished for a challenge. Suddenly, a gun fired and a bullet skimmed his arm. He growled lowly before locating the sniper, his fingertips glowed with a bright red. Mephiles hissed and flew higher into the air, with his head tilted down and his eyes narrowed; he threw his hand to the side allowing the energy to spill from his fingertips and hit the sniper dead on. He simply rolled his eyes as his shots landed dead on all of them, some blasts were so powerful the players flew off.

He then saw a golden knight and rushed over the knight. "Looks like the last player!" He was about to blast the knight, but he soon realized that the player was inactive. He smirked, "AFC."

"What is that?" this snapped him from his game mode and he found himself no longer in the game and back in the studio.

Mephiles nodded and leaned back, "Away from controller, so let us have a little fun with this one."

He went back to his game and quickly placed a huge amount of energy upon the head of the knight. He took a few steps back and stared with a smirk, "Now for the grand finally!"

XxxxX

Sonic quickly placed the last dishes away. He sighed before checking everything quickly, his eyes scanned briefly. He nodded to himself before he swiftly ran out. His steps were fast and quiet as he rushed up the steps. Once he was clear, he made a roll into his room and prepared his hands. He placed his headset on and grippe his controller.

"Sonic is back guys!"

He paused and soon realized what was happening as a massive orb of energy was barreling at him. He turned away, barely dodging the orb and noticed the falling amount of energy that rolled from his head. He swung his sword which swatted the energy straight at the character standing.

He made a mad dash for cover and took it behind a boulder.

There was an explosion.

Next thing the hedgehog knew, his T.V. screen flashed with bold green letters. _**Winner!**_

Sonic smirked and leaned back, "What a noob…"

XxxxX

Mephiles trembled as he stared hard at the screen. It flashed with bold red letters: _**Loser!**_ His eyes shook in search of an answer. He didn't lose, did he? He never loses… ever…

"Was that suppose to happen?" Samantha muttered as she glanced over at the now loathing hedgehog.

Christie simply stared and then whispered, "I don't think so…"

Mephiles dropped the controller and tore the headset from his head. He stood and made long strides off the set. There was an unsettling silence that filled the atmosphere. Finally, Christie clapped and gave her best smile, "Well, next week we'll talk about new upgrades available to online players!"

Mephiles growled lowly backstage as his phone blasted with texts, emails, blogs, tweets, chats, and everything in between. He eyes narrowed, "_I will kill you when we meet again._"

XxxxX

Sonic woke up to his doorbell ringing. He rolled off the couch and rubbed his eyes. He slowly shuffled to his door, hand outreaching and grasping the knob carefully. "I'm opening the door!" he shouted and with his other hand unlocked it.

With a powerful pull, the door flew open and there stood cameras and reporters. Sonic stood with shock. "Eh?! Why are you all here?!"

"Blue Blur, how does it feel to beat Mephiles!?" one shouted.

"Where did you train?" another asked.

"How long have you played?!"

"Why is your username Blue Blur?"

"What are your plans for the rest of the year?!"

Sonic stood stunned and waved his arms, "Stop! Stop, why are you even asking me? And Mephiles? Are you referring to the user MephilesIblis?"

"Of course! You are Blue Blur, right?"

"Yeah, that's my user… I'm confused…" the blue hedgehog backed away before a delivery Chao appeared with a letter. "For Sonic the Hedgehog."

The blue hedgehog took the letter carefully and stared hard at it. The emblem looked familiar, too familiar. He opened it carefully as a hologram appeared. It was a small robot looking creature, "Sonic the Hedgehog!" it proclaimed. "You have been selected as a wild card in the annual Chaos Gaming Tournament. Due to your quick response against the top ranking Mephiles, your gaming skills have been greatly acknowledged. You shall be picked up at two pm today, be ready and welcome to the biggest gaming tournament in the world! CGT!"

His eyes went wide and he felt like he was about to fall backwards. His dream was always to get into this tournament since it first started. Because this tournament only accepted the best of the best in the gaming world, this was a dream come true. He smiled wide and looked directly at the cameras, "I, Sonic the Hedgehog, will be competing in the CGT and I am not afraid. I will win!"

**OoooO**

**So… this idea has most definitely been on my mind for a long while. I starting developing this story and sort of left it, until got some inspiration from watching VGHS. Although this has some similarities, this is not VGHS Sonic addition. So, please bare with me, I know that this will start off almost exactly like VGHS, which is depressing especially when I had this idea before I even watched the show. **

**Review please and tell me what you think!**


End file.
